


Ненависть

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [5]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: У Аиши сложное отношение к Раулю.
Relationships: Raoul Am|Aisha Rosen
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Ненависть

Блонди больше, чем любой другой представитель танагурской элиты, должен олицетворять собой идеальный баланс полезных качеств. Высокие стандарты задаются не только внешности, которая до последнего волоска предназначена для того, чтобы восхищать окружающих, но и личным характеристикам. Аиша, как никто другой, знал требования Юпитера к своим приближённым. Он почти искоренил в себе любые оценочные суждения относительно коллег, ко всем относился максимально безразлично и с одинаковым участием. Почти. Потому что терпеть не мог Рауля. 

Больше всего в окружающих он ценил лёгкий характер, способность подстроиться под других с обоюдной выгодой, умение держать себя в руках, вежливость и спокойствие. Именно те качества, которыми Рауль обладал только по праздникам и в хорошем настроении. А хорошего настроения у него не бывало. Каждый раз, едва только заслышав резкий, с нервными нотками голос Рауля Аиша начинал чувствовать, как внутри него клокочет и закипает что-то вязкое, чёрное, неприятное. Вызывающее зуд во всём теле. Почти невыносимое раздражение. Раулю было достаточно просто стоять рядом, даже молча, чтобы внутри Аиши всё сжималось и переворачивалось от бешенства. 

— Ты не понимаешь! Мне. Нужно. Финансирование! Гриффит может подождать.

Аиша моргнул, с силой сжимая веки и закатывая глаза так, чтобы этого не было заметно. Разумеется, он не мог показать Раулю, насколько раздражён. 

— Гриффит может сказать мне то же самое.

— Гриффит может много чего сказать, но финансирование нужно мне.

— Разумеется, — Аиша медленно выдохнул, — тогда для тебя не составит проблем оформить запрос. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, в каком виде нужно подать документацию?

Аиша смахнул пальцем по голоэкрану пару раз, находя и отправляя Раулю пустые бланки. Рауль бросил взгляд на загоревшийся экран смартфона, где высветилось уведомление о новом письме. Его брови сошлись на переносице, левая нервно приподнялась, а пухлые губы едва заметно изогнулись от недовольства. 

— Ты издеваешься? Да я буду месяц ждать рассмотрения запроса, а потом ещё начисления. Неужели нельзя решить этот вопрос по обоюдному согласию? Я что, лично для себя прошу? Или Танагуре биотехнологии уже не нужны?

— Я не запрещаю тебе достигнуть обоюдного согласия. Если Гриффит откажется от своих претензий на внеочередное финансирование, я тут же одобрю твой запрос. К тому же, Рауль, тебе ведь известно, что мои полномочия не безграничны. Я не распоряжаюсь финансами единолично. Это вообще не моя работа, я делаю это по твоему настоянию.

— Да-да-да, Аиша, ты всего лишь маленькое подневольное звено в общей цепи, я это уже слышал, — Рауль резко откинулся на спинку кресла и начал барабанить пальцами по подлокотнику, уставившись на Аишу немигающим взглядом. — Ты ведь можешь склонить Юпитера к небольшим растратам, я знаю. Он не пожалеет об этом, я ручаюсь. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я тебе не теневой правитель, чтоб склонять Юпитера к чему-либо. С тем же успехом ты можешь сам попросить аудиенции. Наверняка Юпитер найдёт время, чтобы выслушать твои аргументы против Гриффита. 

Аиша прикусил внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Ему не стоило так резко высказываться. Мало того, что он позволил себе неформальный тон, так ещё и чуть не дал Раулю понять свои чувства. Только благодаря привычному непроницаемому выражению лица, показывающему не больше эмоций, чем отключённый от сети андроид, Аиша ещё мог сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Тем не менее, это было не то, как он хотел себя вести. Не то, каким он хотел себя видеть. Но он не мог спокойно переносить ситуации, в которых Рауль пытался воспользоваться тем, что их общение было менее формальным, чем с другими.

— Хорошо, я понял, у нас возник небольшой конфликт интересов. Я попробую поговорить с Гриффитом. Возможно, если поделить финансирование, ему будет легче согласиться с моими доводами, — сказал Рауль уже сдержаннее, заметив реакцию собеседника.

— Я всегда положительно относился к любым инициативам коллег, — Аиша слегка кивнул, выражая согласие. 

— Прекрасно. Я займусь этим вопросом и подойду к тебе позже. Ты ведь свободен вечером?

— Думаю, после десяти я смогу уделить время твоей проблеме.

— Тогда до десяти, — Рауль кивнул и встал из кресла.

Вздохнув с облегчением, когда тот вышел, Аиша ещё несколько секунд с отсутствующим выражением на лице смотрел на дверь кабинета, а потом отправил своему секретарю короткое сообщение: «Кофе».

***

— Я рад, — Рауль склонился к уху Аиши, шепча, — что именно ты купил самку из новой линии. Это очень удобно. Я немного поэкспериментировал с её генотипом, было бы интересно скрестить её с моим пэтом. О, и я, конечно, надеюсь, что ты не разочарован своим выбором.

— Нет. Достойный экземпляр. Она меня устраивает.

— Ты уже думал, как распорядиться вязками?

— У меня пока нет планов.

— Тогда мы можем считать, что я успел вызваться первым?

Аиша приподнял свой бокал в знак согласия и отпил немного вина. У него не было рациональной причины отказать в вязке, хоть это и налагало нежелательные обязательства. Ему хотелось бы поменьше соприкасаться со всем, что имело отношение к Раулю, но он не мог позволить себе открыто его избегать или вызывать своим поведением подозрения. Отношение ко всем блонди хотя бы внешне должно было оставаться одинаковым, он не мог отдавать предпочтение одним и принижать других. Все они были равны между собой. 

Вечер тянулся непривычно долго. При этом его нельзя было назвать совсем скучным. Его питомица, как любой другой новичок, повеселила публику своей неуклюжестью и наивностью, но Аишу занимали совсем другие мысли. Он ежесекундно ощущал присутствие Рауля, сидевшего по левую руку. Это было нерационально и даже абсурдно, но Аиша словно чувствовал некую ауру, осязаемую смесь из вульгарности, нетерпения и резкостей. Один только факт присутствия Рауля в такой близости утомлял его морально. Аиша сам для себя не мог объяснить, почему, несмотря на все попытки, не смог побороть неприятие. Это не поддавалось рациональному анализу. А поскольку осознать причину своего предубеждения Аиша не мог, то и способ его искоренения для него оставался загадкой. 

— Кстати, я уже поговорил с Гриффитом. Он согласился со мной.

— Он согласился или ты убедил его?

— Даже если я убедил его, то в конце концов он согласился. Конечно, нам обоим пришлось умерить аппетиты, но с другой стороны, у нас были равные права на дополнительное финансирование, так ведь?

— Тут ты прав. Мы все равноправны и равноценны.

— Ох, Аиша, ты всегда такой сдержанный, но я ведь знаю, как ты любишь коллекционировать секреты. Только не говори мне, что не хочешь узнать все подробности нашего с Гриффитом разговора. И, может быть, ещё немного о Дрездене на закуску?

— Если ты хочешь сообщить мне что-то важное, я всегда готов выслушать тебя в рабочем порядке. 

— Да, я помню. В десять.

— Забыл тебе сказать. Я уже закончил отчётность и вечером буду свободен. Если ты не против, я бы продолжил наш разговор в неформальной обстановке.

— Мне зайти к тебе?

— Если тебя не затруднит. 

До конца шоу они больше не разговаривали, если не считать светских, почти формальных фраз, касавшихся дебюта принадлежащей Аише пэтки и общих тем, которые время от времени поднимал кто-нибудь из блонди. В основном речь, как всегда, так или иначе касалась очередной выходки Ясона. Хоть где-то его поведение приносило пользу. Блонди акцентировали своё внимание на возмутительных отношениях одного из них со своим пэтом, и ни на что иное не обращали внимания. В том числе и на то, как много у Рауля появилось дел, требующих непосредственного участия Аиши.

***

— Господин Розен, к вам пришёл господин Ам.

— Проводи его сюда.

— Что-нибудь ещё, господин Розен?

— Нет, Тома, сегодня ты больше не понадобишься. 

— Да, господин.

Тома учтиво поклонился и вышел за дверь гостиной. Менее чем через минуту в эту же дверь вошёл Рауль. Он не стал церемониться с хозяином дома, а сразу прошёл вглубь комнаты, и остановился только тогда, когда вплотную встал напротив кресла, в котором сидел Аиша, едва не соприкасаясь с его ногами. Лицо Рауля было спокойным и надменным, как всегда, насыщенно-зелёные глаза смотрели в упор. Из-за густых вздёрнутых бровей и прямых ресниц его взгляд всегда казался высокомерным. Аиша с обидным безразличием игнорировал взрывной темперамент Рауля.

— Так вот, про Гриффита. Я упомянул, что он согласился со мной, — Рауль порывисто стянул перчатку с левой руки, — ему особо нечего было возразить. Я сказал, что ты одобряешь мой план.

— Разве я давал согласие, чтобы ты манипулировал моим авторитетом?

— Аиша. Или у меня будет это финансирование, или у тебя не будет жизни.

Рауль медленно провёл кончиками пальцев вверх по шее Аиши, а потом сжал руку под самым подбородком. Погладил большим пальцем бьющуюся от сдавливания жилку под тонкой светлой кожей.

— Бесишься?

Аиша не стал отвечать. Он слегка приподнялся, чтобы дотянуться, и с силой дёрнул за воротник Рауля, опрокидывая того вперёд. Их губы встретились. Рауль переместил руку с шеи на затылок Аиши, сминая в кулак копну волос. Аиша всё так же удерживал его воротник, оттягивая ткань едва не до удушья, и болезненно прикусил губу Рауля. Их движения с каждой секундой становились более порывистыми, резкими, на грани грубости. Хриплое тяжёлое дыхание сливалось в единый звук с шелестом спадающей одежды. 

Как же он ненавидел этого зазнайку. До дрожи. Не ненавидел только в те моменты, когда заставлял кричать.


End file.
